A Dream's Fortune
by Dark-Wolf7
Summary: Pan has been having dreams of a mysterious white figure. She wishes to become stronger and reach the level of a super saiyan to keep on her family legacy,but an evil force is coming with a power that none of the Z fighters have ever faced before. R&R!
1. ADFChpt1

CHAPTER 1 

_Pan is standing in the middle of a meadow that stretches as far as you can see. The skies are clear and blue but suddenly everything changes. The sky and everything around her turn gray. _

_"Ah!" Pan steps back holding her chest as if she got shot._

_"What's going on? What is this feeling? It…feels…like pain, but a different kind…" Everything is still. _

_"Aaaaaahhh!!!" In an instant everything you see is pitch black. "Aaaaahhhh!! Stop it! What's happening to me?! NO! Leave me alone! Whatever you are!" _

_Pan pulls her head backwards screaming and then forward between her knees. She begins sobbing and falls to her side. Holding herself and shivering she feels all kinds of misery: guilt, pain, failure, despair, disgrace. The darkness seems to surround her, trying to grab her. But then, a golden light appears from nowhere and breaks through the blackness. Strangely, the two colors began to clash against each other making the entire space swirl with darkness and a yellow shine. Pan is watching this with fear and amazement. When the golden light appeared some of the pains went away but the feeling of disgrace stayed, along with a new emotion that the light had brought: hate. After some minutes of this battle, Pan begins to feel a tiny sense of relief. As soon as she realizes this feeling, a new light begins to shine. It was a white light, a pure light. It then separates into rays that twirl around the area and finally twirl into a form, a figure. Pan tried to put her hand over her eyes but she couldn't. Somehow, her heart wouldn't let her. The figure began to walk through the gold and black towards her. As he did the two lights disintegrated from his path. As he got closer to her she felt more and more relief. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand, she grabbed it and was immediately cleansed of the feelings of hate and disgrace. In its place a feeling of eternal peace was formed in all of her body, heart, mind, and soul. _

_"Who are you?"_

_ Instead of answering the being pulls her closer to him, making her lean onto his chest. She looks up unto this faceless, pure white being and he begins to move his head toward hers. She then feels his lips come on to hers as he kisses her._

"Ah!" Pan flies up, sitting up on her bed panting and sweating.

"Pan! Are you okay?" asks a worried Videl.

Gohan and Videl are sitting on Pan's bed staring at her.

"Uh, yeah…I'm okay."

"Are you sure? We heard you screaming and when we came in you were holding your head and squirming." Gohan replied.

"It's okay, really, it was just a bad dream, that's all. I'm gonna just take a shower, eat, and go to Bra's, okay?"

Gohan and Videl hesitated but said alright and they left to start their own day. They both knew that there must have been more to that dream. Of course, they also knew that Pan wasn't going to tell and didn't want to either, so they weren't going to bother.

           Pan had gotten out of her bed and looked toward the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast. She then continued toward the bathroom. When she got out and was drying her hair she began to think about the dream she had had.

            It had been five years since Goku had left with the dragon. And this had been about the 60th time that Pan has had this same dream. She figured it must have been trying to tell her something but she still couldn't understand _what_. She went downstairs, ate breakfast, and left.

            She flew towards Bra's house at first so that Gohan wouldn't find out where she was really going when he sensed for her. After getting halfway there though, she made a turn to go to her real destination. Pan continued to fly until she came halfway across the globe into a wasteland. She landed and looked around. Ever since the day her grandfather left she had been coming to this place almost everyday. She had found a desire to grow stronger now, and when she had her dreams, she would also come to think.

            She wanted to forget about the dream and concentrate on her training. She started powering up and stretched her hands out toward a large piece of rock. Concentrating hard and powering up more, she began to use her power to lift the stone up little by little. She was already beginning to sweat when she finally pulled it out of the ground. Then, Pan powered up greatly and began screaming; at this moment she threw her hands up towards the air where the rock followed immediately. After flying a mile up she stopped the rock and left it hanging in mid-air. She then dropped her hands and instantly started powering up a kamehameha as the huge mass began falling towards her.

"Kaaa…Meee…Haaa…Meee…" in half a minute she had an energy ball three times the size of her head in her hands. The rock was halfway down when … "HAAAA**!!!**"

She threw the blast straight towards the stone where it made a direct hit in the center. A huge explosion occurred and smoke and dust was everywhere in the sky. Pan powered up two small energy balls in her hands waiting for the remaining debris to fall. In the second she finished them millions of small stones came crashing towards the ground.

            "What**!** There shouldn't have been that many pieces left**!**"

There were too many pieces of rock to get away so Pan had no choice but to get rid of as many pieces as she could. She shot forward into the air and quickly began shooting small energy blasts into the oncoming assault. All of her shots hit but there were still too many, she was forced to begin dodging the debris like a maniac. While doing so she was powering up for a move that would most likely get rid of the remaining debris. She was about to thrust her attack forward when she saw the same white being from her dream appear before her eyes. He did nothing but look at her. Pan stared at him for awhile and was starting to move towards him when he disappeared. After continuing to stare at the spot where he once stood she returned to reality, only to realize she was about to be hit with all the remaining rocks in the sky. She had no time to even think when she was hit continuously with the stones. Each one made contact with her, smacking her face, arms, legs you name it. She was falling at full speed toward the ground while still being attacked by more rocks. Unfortunately, halfway down, Pan felt her right arm being cut.

"Aaah!"

As she looked up she got sliced across her cheek with a sharp slab of rock. Apparently, the rocks were starting to become sharper as they hit. Pan tried to start up another blast but at that moment she hit the ground. A large crater formed where she had crashed and the last of the debris fell into it as well. As the smoke cleared, Pan stay lying in the center panting, she was bruised, cut, and very bloody. After a few minutes she opened her eyes only to be blinded with the hot sun.

"Ah man, what am I gonna do?

She lifted her self up wincing at her pain but fell back down as soon as she got on her feet.

"Crap, I'm way to weak to fly. And even if I did get back home, everyone's going to see me and find out what I've really been doing this whole time. DAMMIT**!**"

She punched the ground and felt a surge of pain run up her hand when it contacted with the dirt.

"Ow! …Dang, I don't have a choice, either way I'm going to have to get fixed up, which I obviously can't do on my own…Wait a sec…HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME?!" she yelled into the air.

Just then she remembered someone that could help, she just hoped he could hear her from here. She took a deep breath and screamed,

"FLYING NIMBUS, COME TO ME!"

While getting her breath back she could hear something coming her way. It was Nimbus. He flew straight to her hovering very low above the ground.

"Thank goodness. Nimbus you think you're not too old to get me home?"

Nimbus puffed up and flew around the crater at lightning fast speed and came back to her side to prove to her just what he could still do. Pan chuckled but then felt a pain in her chest as she did.

"Okay I'm sorry, you're still the best, Flying Nimbus." Pan slowly and painfully pulled herself onto the small yellow cloud and laid flat on it. "Alright, let's go."

With that the Flying Nimbus shot towards the sky, heading for home.

THE SON RESIDENCE

            At home, ChiChi was already starting to prepare dinner since the entire Son family was going to eat together tonight. She just took the pot of rice away from the stove and looked at the window. It was a beautiful day, the skies were clear, it was warm with a slight cool breeze forming, and all the animals in the forest were making a wonderful orchestra of cries and chirps. ChiChi smiled as she listened to the music. This was why she loved having their home in the forest; everyday was perfect. She opened her eyes to look at the blue sky again when she saw a bright yellow streak flying across it and heading straight towards the house. She leaned out the window when it was getting closer to get a better look at it.

            "Hey, that looks like the Flying Nimbus."

She concentrated harder to see something else.

"And it looks like he's carrying… A PERSON!"

ChiChi  quickly turned everything off and ran outside as Nimbus stopped in the front yard. She ran up to him and gasped in surprise.

 "PAN**!**" 

"…Hi, Grandma."

SATAN CITY SHOPPING MALL

In a giant department store, Gohan and Videl are walking into the dresses section.

Man, how does Videl always drag me into shopping with her? I've gotta find someway to get out of here. 

            ♪Head Cha La theme song starts to play loudly♪ Gohan quickly picks up his cell phone so that he can be released from his boredom.

"Hello? …Hey mom how…wait, why do sound so…WHAT! HOW!…okay, we'll be right there!" 

"Gohan, what happened?" 

"My mom says Nimbus came home with Pan and she was really beat up and that they're in the hospital!"

"Oh my gosh, let's go!"

The couple runs out of the store, their wind causing all of the clothes to fly everywhere and all of the other shoppers to be covered with them.

SATAN CITY HOSPITAL         

Gohan and Videl are running down the hall of the hospital and burst into one of the rooms. They see Pan lying in a bed and rush to her. Pan is bandaged up almost everywhere and her right arm is in a small cast.

"Pan, what happened to you?" Videl asks as she puts her hand on Pan's forehead to touch some bandage.

Pan looks over to ChiChi as if to ask her what to do. ChiChi crosses her arms across her chest, gives her a scowl, and nods. Pan sighs and turns back to her parents.

" I was training and, well, there was a little accident."

" A **_LITTLE_** accident?!" Videl replied.

"Who was with you?" Gohan asked.

Pan pauses and then answers, " No one."

"What?! Pan, you know you shouldn't have been training so intense like that by yourself! Now look at what's happened to you!" Pan lowers her head to avoid looking into her parents' eyes.

"Gohan, Videl, maybe we should save the scolding for later."

ChiChi gives her granddaughter a glare through the corner of her eyes. Pan tenses up under her grandmother's stare.

"Besides, Pan needs to rest and we should ask the doctor if she can come home today."

"You're right ChiChi. Come on Gohan, let's go find the doctor. Pan," Pan quickly turns to her mother. "You get some rest, we'll be back later."

She nods and the adults leave the room. When the door closes Pan lets out a sigh of relief and falls back unto her pillow. She stares at the ceiling, soon growing bored and starts to close her eyes and begins to dream…

            _Pan slowly begins to open her eyes. She looks around to see that she's in the air. She looks in front of her, surprised to see who's there. It is the pure white being. But this time, something's different. She looks closer and is slightly shocked to see that a few facial features are now visible on him. She quickly ignores this and is filled with a little bit of anger and annoyance towards this person. _

_"Hey! Who the heck are you? Do you know that you nearly got me killed? Why do you keep on showing up in my dreams? What do they mean?! Well! ANSWER ME!" _

_He does nothing at first but then starts to float towards her. Pan gets into a defensive position. He stops right in front of her face making her whole body tense up. They look at each other in silence when something finally breaks it. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_ Pan immediately jumps back with his response. Although she wanted an answer from him, she didn't actually expect for him to respond after five years of silence, this action was a little more than surprising to her. _

_"What did you say?" _

_"…I am sorry.  For the troubles I have been causing you. I do not want to see you this way, I promise, but I cannot tell you anything. For, I am not sure of everything either. But I do know that you and I will both be finding out soon enough." _

_Pan is left staring at him dumbfounded. She didn't really understand what was going on._

_ "I must go now, goodbye…" _

_The being's body begins to disintegrate piece by piece. _

_"Wait! Don't go!" _

_She's not able to say anything else for she blacks out…_

Pan slowly wakes up staring at the ceiling. She pushes herself up until she is sitting, holding her head.

"Well, you're finally awake."

"Huh?"

Pan looks across the room to see her parents sitting in some chairs and then getting up to walk to her.

"Are you okay?" Videl asks.

Pan shakes her head. "Yeah, just a little groggy since I just woke up."

"I hope you're not making that up." Gohan replies sternly.

Trying to calm the atmosphere, "Anyway, get dressed, the doctor said you can come home now just as long as you keep on resting and you don't do any more training until you fully recover." Videl includes.

"Where's grandma?"

"She went home a while ago to finish dinner." Gohan answered.

"Come on, hurry up so we can eat."

With that, Pan remembers she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and quickly dresses. The family then leaves and heads home.

THE SON RESIDENCE

            "We're back!" Gohan yells as he opens the door to his house.

Pan walks in as Videl motions for her to lie down on the couch until dinner's ready.

"Videl! Help me get the last course finished!"

"Coming!"

Videl rushes to the kitchen, Gohan sits down to watch T.V, and Goten comes into the room from the back door.

"Hey, bro. Hi, Pan. Now tell me," Goten sits next to Pan on the couch. "What kind of training were you doing to get you so beat up by yourself?"

Pan groans but Gohan gives her a look saying to answer the question. Pan hesitates and starts.

 " I was lifting a large boulder out of the ground and threw it into the air. After a while I let go and powered up a kamehameha."

Gohan looks at space as if he's trying to remember something but then focuses back onto Pan.

"Anyway, I hit it dead on but for some reason my attack didn't disintegrate as much of the stone as I thought it would. I began firing blasts at them but was forced to focus on only dodging them instead. I was about to perform an attack that would've got rid of all of them, but…something…distracted me. When I got back to, it was too late and I was hit with the rest of the debris."

"Ouch." Goten commented.

"Hey, that's the same thing Dad did when he was still recovering from the fight after Vegita--"

"Diiiinnnnner!"

The three saiyans forget the whole conversation and jump the couches and chairs to the table. They immediately start chomping down when they reach their plates.

sweatdrop from both of the wives

"Saiyans will never learn."

After a ten-course dinner the saiyans are finally full and the family returns to the living room. Of course, ChiChi knows what's about to happen.

"Well, I think Goten and I should head on home."

"But, Moooooooom."

ChiChi gives her son her trademark glare telling him that he better not object for his own good.

Gulp "Uh, yeah, I guess I'm a little tired. Well see ya you guys."

 "Goodbye Gohan, Videl, Pan!"

Oh, no. They're leaving already? That's gonna leave Mom, Dad, and me alone. Just great. 

 They close the door and you can hear the hover car start up and leave.

Gohan and Videl turn to look at their daughter. She slowly turns to look at them. After about three seconds Gohan speaks up.

"Pan, you, your mother and I all know that this isn't **_that_** big of a deal. All we wanna know is why you've been lying to us about such a thing, because I figure every time you told us you were going somewhere for the day you were lying, right?"

"…Right."

"But Pan, why? There's nothing new about training with this family," Videl asks.

Pan hesitates but then answers her mother.

"If I would have told either of you, I know Dad would have wanted to come with me."

"What's so wrong about me coming?" Gohan asks starting to feel slightly hurt by that.

"No, Dad. I don't mean it like that. I just didn't want anyone to come with me. I wanted to do this on my own."

"Why would you want to train alone? Having someone there would have helped you a lot more than going at it by yourself."

Pan stares down at the floor unable to reply back immediately.

"Pan, what's wrong?"

She quickly jerks her head up with her reply. "That's just it Dad**! **I don't want anyone's help anymore**!**"

Both Videl and Gohan jump back at this.

"I'm tired of people constantly having to help me, constantly having to come to my rescue. I'm always in the way when there's a fight**!** Always needing to have someone to get me out of there. I'm tired of it**!** I'm tired of slowing everyone down**!** I'm tired of being so weak**!**" Pan's ki begins to rise.

" I'm a disgrace to the saiyan race**!** I can't even finish my own battles without someone having to come in to fight my fight for me**!** Look at me**!** I'm a part of the Son family, the family where each member was able to become a legendary super saiyan before anyone else**!** Reaching that level of strength faster than ever imagined**!**"

Hot tears are already rolling down Pan's cheeks, evaporating when they reach her chin due to the heat that is coming from her body, forming a red aura around her.

"But look at me**!** I haven't become super saiyan yet even after training ever since I was four years old**!** You already reached the level of a super saiyan _and_ exceeded it before you were my age**!** I'M A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE**!** I'M A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY**!** I'M A DISGRACE TO MYSELF AND EVERY ONE**!** **I'M A DISGRACE****!!!**"

Pan's hair begins to flicker gold as she arches her body back screaming in rage. All of her bandages and casts burn in the power that's surrounding her. Everything in the room is thrown into the walls and Gohan grabs Videl right before a chair comes flying towards her. They fall unto the floor and stare in awe and fear at their daughter. She is looking at them dead in the eye. Her stare is emotionless. Her hair is still flickering gold and her eyes are beginning to flicker aqua-green as well, but neither of these colors are staying in. They're just coming on and off. The air around her is moving like waves due to the intense energy surrounding her. Pan once again arches her back screaming but flies out the door soon afterward. The house becomes quiet and calm again.

"Gohan! What happened to her! What's going on?!"

 "She was starting to become a super saiyan. She let out what she felt inside of her. But, she didn't fully become a super saiyan. So that means she hasn't let out all of her feelings and pains."

"You mean, after everything she just explained, that's still not everything?"

"Exactly."

"Gohan! What in the world is she going through that's making her feel this way now?! She was never like this before!"

 " I don't know…wait…of course…father"

"Goku?" Gohan leaps out of the house. "I'm going to get Pan back! Wait here!"

He flies at top speed through the forest trying to follow his daughter's leaving ki.

What in the world was that power? Goten starts to leave but…

Goten, stay there. Don't follow me or Pan. I'm going to take care of this, don't worry 

Goten nods. {**SMACK!**}

"Ow! Mom! Why'd you hit me with the pan?!"

"Boy, you were just stuck in mid-step nodding to the air. I just got you back to reality."

What the hell was that? 

Vegeta jerks his head up from his training in the gravity room while Trunks does the same from his room. They begin to run out their doors.

Stop, you guys. 

"Gohan?" Trunks wonders out loud. Vegeta grunts.

Yes. Don't worry about that power. It's not an enemy, I just have to solve a little family conflict 

 "Heh, your little family crisis's are worse than ours, brat."

Pan was flying at full speed into the warm night. She was going nowhere. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She just wanted to get away. Of course, she didn't know from what. It wasn't her parents. And she didn't know how you could get away from your feelings. She just needed to go somewhere. The power flowing inside of her body was telling her to just go, to just go anywhere. This power was making her mad at everything. She hated everything in her sight, everything and everyone she knew. She had no real reason; she just wanted to get rid of everything. The power she was receiving now was already taking its toll on her. Her mind couldn't take much more of this. She had to stop. She stopped in the middle of her flight and lowered herself to the ground. She fell unto her knees and leaned against a nearby rock. She stuffed her head into her folded arms and began sobbing. Her hair and eyes stopped flickering and completely returned to their natural black color.

Gohan had felt that Pan had stopped flying and landed, so he did the same. He slowly started walking towards her location so as not to frighten her. That would certainly not help the situation at this moment if he did.

Pan continued to cry until she ran out of tears to shed. She looked up into the forest around her to take in the scenery so that maybe it would calm her. It wasn't that big of a help. She rested her head on her elbow and just continued to stare at the forest and its trees. All of a sudden, she saw a ray of white light shine on the forest floor in front of her. She raised her head and a figure was forming from it. She knew who was coming. It was the person from her dreams. He walked until he was close enough for her to hear his breathing. He kneeled down so that he was face to face with her. Pan gasped at what she saw. She could now see eyes on his face. They were a beautiful almost black, dark-blue that seemed to lightly swirl in his eyes. But what really caught her eye was the item behind him. It was a tail. It glowed white like the rest of his body but she could still tell it was a saiyan tail. He gently held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Pan was becoming mesmerized by the look of his dark-blue eyes staring deep into hers. She couldn't help but feel warm inside herself. She was forgetting all of the pains she had just felt, the hate, disgrace, everything.

He did nothing but look at her but finally said, "Soon."

Pan was broken out of her trance when she heard those words.

"What? …What do you mean 'soon'? …Soon what?!"

He just gave a warm smile as a new cool wind blew away his light as if he were grains of sand.  Pan continued to stare at the place where he had just been a few seconds ago. She looked at herself and realized that she hadn't been dreaming.

"Wait, if I've been awake this whole time then, that figure, it was really him himself! Or at least, partly," she ended in a whisper.

{The sound of dead leaves crunching is made behind her} Pan jerks her head behind her to see what's there. She looks straight at her father. He stares at her with sympathy and concern in his eyes. She doesn't move from her spot, still staring at him, but finally lowers her head with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes widen with her apology but return back to normal as he walks toward her. Gohan kneels down next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for letting my anger out on you and mom."

Gohan pauses to think, staring at the dirt but then puts both his arms around Pan in an embrace.

"It's alright. You didn't have enough control in you to hold it all back anymore. Actually, I'm glad you told us all that, so is your mother. Now, we know what you've been going through by yourself, or at least half of it. Now we can help you out more as parents to make everything easier to bear."

Gohan feels Pan's head turn away when he said that last sentence.

"Pan, I know you don't want anyone's help anymore. I understand that, because I wanted the same thing when I was smaller than you." Pan looks up to see his face.

"Yes, I wanted that to, you should have seen me when I was a little kid. I was practically no use at all. I always got in everyone's way. One time, when I first started fighting, Piccolo even told me to just go home while we were in the middle of a battle. Pan, we've noticed a change in you recently before today. And I've also noticed the change started soon after your grandfather left." Pan looks down again.

"Is that why you've been acting this way? Is that when you started feeling those things about yourself?"

 "I'm not sure. I did start to feel those things afterwards, but I don't think it was because of that. I just started realizing those facts after that." Gohan quickly but gently makes Pan face him.

"Pan! Those things you said are not facts. You're not a disgrace to anyone! Our family is so proud to have you. You're the strongest female in the universe. And so what if you haven't transformed into a super saiyan? We don't care, do you think we revolve only around that? No, we don't. Pan."

He pauses.  "I know at least a little bit of what you're feeling. And I also know that no matter what I say, you're still going to feel the same way about wanting to show to everyone just what you can do. I understand that, and I respect it too. But, everyone needs help sometimes, no matter how strong they are. Don't you remember showing us that in the fight with Bebi? Without your help, your grandfather wouldn't have been able to reach the fourth stage of super saiyan. And he wouldn't have been able to defeat Bebi. And that's why I'm going to help you. If you want to train hard and reach the level of a super saiyan, then I'm going to be there with you."

"What?" A confused look crosses Pan's face.

"Pan, I know a place all the Z Fighters used to train for the battle with Cell. It's called the Room of Spirit and Time, and we're going to use it. It allows us to spend a years time in just one day." 

"How? That's not possible."

 "Come on now, after being a part of this group don't you know by now that anything's possible?"

"You're really going to do this?"

"Yes, you're my daughter, I don't want to see you being tortured and hating yourself. And besides, I've also had a strange urge to become stronger now as well. I haven't trained in decades. Not ever since the battle with Buu actually."

"Ouch"

"Haha, very funny…But I really do need to continue, I'm probably so far behind from everybody, I think even Trunks and Goten may be stronger than me. I sure can't have any of that. Besides, I was just saying to myself that I needed to find a way to get out of your mom's shopping trips." The two saiyans laugh at this.

 "So, do you accept my offer?"

Pan stops to think.

"Yes. When do we start?"

"When you fully regain your energy, that's when." Gohan says, pointing at her.

Pan stares at him but then gives the trademark Son grin with a small laugh. She just remembered her little accident.

"Speaking of which, let's get you back home so that we can get those bandages back on. You're mom's probably worried sick about us not having come back yet."

The father and daughter get back up on their feet.

"Oh wait! I didn't hurt you or mom while I was… out of control, did I?"

"Almost, but no. Come on, let's go." The two start walking back home.

"What's going on? It's already been half an hour and they still haven't come back."

Videl is standing on the porch looking into the forest waiting for her husband and daughter to return.

"I swear, if they don't get here in the next ten minutes I'm going to go after them."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

Videl jumps at the sound of someone's voice. Startled, she snaps around only to be relieved with the appearance of her husband and child walking near the entrance.

"Pan!"

She throws her arms around her daughter and looks at Gohan. He nods, reassuring her that everything's fine.

 "I'm sorry for getting angry with you and dad for nothing, Mom."

"It's okay Pan it wasn't your fault. Now get inside so I can fix you up, those cuts are beginning to bleed again." They all go inside their home.

It is a few hours later and Videl and Gohan are staring at space in their bed. Gohan wraps his arms around Videls waist and kisses her neck. (  ** :(**  Stop thinking you perverts out there, that's not where this scene is headed so quit dreaming )

 "Gohan, I sense that you're going to ask me a question. Am I right?" Videl asks as she turns her head to face her husband. With his eyes still closed he answers.

 "As always."

"Well?"

Gohan stops his kissing to tell her what he's going to do.

"I told Pan that I'm going to help her train to become a super saiyan so that she'll be satisfied with herself. I'm going to do it in that room I told you about that made a years time fit into one day."

"And? I know there's more."

"You know me so well. Well, also…I've decided to continue training as well. So, do I have your permission?" He asks with a smile.

"Hmm, one day without my man and child. I can deal with that without **_too_** much trouble. But you training again? …It's fine with me but…," her voice hints a bit of seriousness and sadness. "just stay near me."

She snuggles into his chest. Gohan knew what she was trying to say. She didn't want him going off like his father did with Ubuu those years ago. Goku meant well, but he just didn't take too much time into considering others' feelings about him going, specifically ChiChi, and for such a long time. He wasn't going to do the same thing.

"Of course. I'll never leave you alone my love. You will always be able to go to sleep with me by your side."

Videl smiled and gave Gohan a long, deep kiss.

 "Alright, do whatever you wish."

They kissed again and fell asleep before they ended.


	2. ADFChpt2

**CHAPTER 2**

***** 1 week later *****

            "Let's see if you're right," says Videl. 

The family is in the living room. Gohan is watching Videl and Pan as they sit on the couch and his wife is unwrapping the bandages on Pan's arm. The end comes off and Pan's arm looks as if was never touched. Videl's eyes widen slightly.

 "Ha. I told you, saiyans heal super fast." 

"Alright**! Now, we can go train****!" Pan exclaims as she throws her fist up into the air, standing on the couch. **

"Calm your nerves, you can go to train _tomorrow_." 

"Huh? Okay, mom. Whatever you say. I'm gonna go over to Bra's then and hang out with her since we'll be gone for a while." 

Her parents give her a stare. 

* sigh * "No, I'm going over there for real this time." 

"Well Pan, it'll only be one day." 

"Yea, but it'll be a whole year for me." 

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Well then, go ahead." 

Pan smiles and flies out the door towards Capsule Corps. The two stare at the disappearing figure and Gohan walks closer to his wife. He closes his eyes and wraps his strong arms around Videl's shoulders. He pushes his face into her loose, silky black hair. She holds his wrists as he begins to slowly and slightly rock back and forth. He takes a sniff of her sweet hair and whispers. 

"You have no idea how much this is going to hurt me." 

Videl eyes show confusion as she stares at the wall. 

" A whole year without you."

She makes a small warm smile. "You'll _eventually_ get used to it." 

"But I don't want to get used to it." 

He kisses her cheek and grabs some of her hair in his mouth. Videl chuckles. 

"Well then, I'm guessing you want to make the most of your time left with me, don't you?" she says with a smirk.

 "You know me so well." 

They both smile and head towards their room to get dressed. An hour later Videl comes out in a sleeveless red, glittering dress that hugs her body tightly with a long slit on both sides of it. She has a low v-neck opening along her neck. Her hair is up in a bun with a few twirled strands of hair hanging from the end of it and along her forehead. Gohan comes out after her in a handsome tux. 

"Looks like we're going to our prom again." 

"But this will be much better," replies Gohan with a smirk. 

They leave arm in arm out the door. (   **: ]**   Hahaha! Gotcha again you hentai freaks! Now get out of my fanfic! Before I come over there and jump you!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CAPSULE CORP.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Pan lands at the entrance to Capsule Corps. She's about to ring the doorbell when she hears someone yelling. She puts her ear to the door to listen better but as soon as she does the door flies open with incredible force. 

"Aaaah!" 

It smashes her against the wall and plasters her into it. 

"Bra! Stop playing around and give it back to me!" 

Through the corner of her eyes Pan can see Bra running around the front lawn laughing, with some kind of device in her hand. Trunks is running like a maniac behind her but he still can't match her speed. A little while after him she sees Giru flying around shaking his head at the sight. 

"Giru! Will you come over here and help me out!" 

The robot spins around startled by the sound and jumps up when he sees Pan. 

"Pan-chan, what are you doing back there?" 

"I'm getting a tan. What does it look like I'm doing?! Get me out of here!" 

The frightened robot comes next to her and shoots a laser around her to loosen the wall trapping her. She jumps down and dusts herself off. 

"Thanks" 

"Truuuunks!  Get off of me!" 

Pan looks up to see Bra pinned down in the grass by Trunks who's kneeling on top of her. He grabs the device from Bra's hand and gives a triumphant laugh. He marches off into the house. 

"Hi, Pan. Bye, Pan." 

"Stupid baka, hitting me with a ki ball like that, now I have to change shirts. Oh, Pan. When did you get here?" 

"A second before you smashed me into the wall" Pan answers sarcastically and pointing her thumb behind her. 

Bra looks around her friend to see a large imprint of her in the wall. She nervously laughs.

 "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't know you were there. Why don't we just go inside so I can change?" 

"Fine." 

The two entered the building. Pan lowered her ki as she felt Vegeta's in the kitchen. Bra continued to walk up the stairs but Pan didn't follow her. She snuck up to the doorway of the kitchen and peeked inside. Vegeta was bended over into the fridge getting stuff out of it. Pan's eyes turned to her left behind Vegeta and almost drooled. On the counter behind the pure-breed saiyan was a saiyan-made 3-foot long sub with everything on it. Her eyes sparkled and she ached for that sandwich badly. She needed to be **VERY** careful though, if the saiyan prince caught her stealing his food red handed she was sure she would be dead. She had to get it quick and get out of there before he even turned around. He would hear and smell her if she got anywhere nearby though. She thought of something. She ran outside and started to form a pink ki bubble around her. It contracted and shrank tightly around her body. 

Ha. With this barrier around me Vegeta wouldn't be able to sense or smell me. 

She had made this move up a while ago to hide herself from her parents but now she found the best reason. She floated up into the air and crept beside the doorway again. 

Good. He's still in the fridge. This should be easy. 

Pan slowly and gently flew towards the delicacy. She lowered her hands down to pick up the sub and looked towards Vegeta. She was right behind him, she had to get that sub and herself out of there right now before he even started to turn around. She snatched the sandwich and flew at top speed up the stairs into Bra's room. Bra shrieked as a blur flew in and Pan covered her mouth and told her to be quiet before she could continue. She nodded and Pan took her hand off her friend's mouth. 

"Why'd you do that? Where were you? And what is that pink stuff on you?" 

Pan smiled a big grin and showed her prize to her. The blue-haired girl still didn't understand what was the big deal.

            In the kitchen, Vegeta finally got his head out of the fridge with his arms full of random food items. He set them down on the counter and grabbed for his sub. After missing a few times he finally looked to see that the only thing left on the plate were crumbs. 

"WHAT THE?!" Vegeta's ki arose quickly and he finally yelled. "**WHERE"S MY SUB!!!"**

            Bra heard her father and finally realized why Pan was so proud. 

"Are you crazy?! He's going to kill you!" 

Pan shrieked as she heard Vegeta running up the stairs, his ki in a flare. She quickly touched Bra letting the pink ooze cover her as well. Bra squirmed and screamed as the pink gunk engulfed her body. Pan held her friend's arm and flew out the window at her max speed. The females' speeds were far too great for any of the other Z fighters, even for Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta ran into the room just as he saw the two figures disappear in the sky. He gritted his teeth with anger. 

"You'll pay for stealing the food of the saiyan prince you dumb lower class brat!" 

He retreated back down the stairs to eat the rest of the junk he took out. When he passed by the lab room Trunks stuck his head out to look at his father. He had heard everything. He shook his head. 

"If Pan were a boy, I'd say she really had some balls to do that." 

He went back into the room to continue whatever he was working on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SATAN CITY PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Do you have any idea that you could've gotten yourself killed back there?" asked Bra as she sat next to Pan on a bench with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. 

Pan just smiled and continued to eat her masterpiece of theft. 

*sigh* "You're incredible and crazy, I still can't believe you did that." 

Pan finished her meal, gave a sigh of joy and lay down on the grass rubbing her stomach. 

"Well now that you're done, mind telling me why you decided to come over? And please don't tell me it was just to steal my dad's food." 

Pan softly chuckled. "No, that's not why. I came by to tell you what I'm going to be doing tomorrow." 

"Go on." 

"Anyway, my dad and I are going into Room of Spirit and Time to train." 

"You mean that room where a year goes by in only one day here?" asked Bra, very interested.

 "Yup. We're going to try and make me transform into a super saiyan." 

"Wow! Cool! You'll be the first girl super saiyan in the universe!" Bra exclaimed very excited. 

Pan stopped to think about this. She had never taken that into consideration before. A smirk grew on her face. 

Looks like the Son family legacy **_will_** go on. 

Bra was waving a hand in front of Pan's face trying to get her attention. Suddenly she snapped back. 

"Huh? What?" 

Bra lightly giggled. "Welcome back to reality." 

"Sorry, I was just thinking." 

"Man, your going to be a super saiyan, that's wild. This sucks!" 

"What? Which one is your answer then?" 

"Sorry. I don't mean you going into super saiyan. I just want to start training." 

"Well then, why don't you?" asked Pan excited at the thought of her and her friend having an incredible sparring match together. 

"For the same reason why I didn't start when you did." 

Pan looked at her confused. Bra lay down along the bench and continued. 

"My mom wouldn't let my dad train me when he was about to. She said that she already had Trunks training so that they didn't need both of their kids to be occupied with it. She wanted at least one of the saiyans in the Dragon Ball gang to live a normal and peaceful life. Yea, right." 

Pan looked at her best friend with concern. She never knew why she didn't train. She always thought that she just didn't want to. 

"I've always wanted to fight. I was always jealous when you guys went out to fight someone. At least my mom let dad teach me how to fly." 

A smirk started on Bra's face. 

"Of course my dad did teach me how to control my ki when she wasn't looking." 

Suddenly Pan stood up and looked at her. 

"Bra, you need to tell your mom how you feel**!** You're a saiyan, you'll eventually start fighting anyway. You need to make your mom know that her efforts didn't go her way. If you want, I'll go with you!" 

"HA!" 

"What's so funny?" Bra was still giggling while she began to talk. "I think I will do what you said Pan… *snicker* but you just said that you'll come with me!" 

"And?" 

"Do you really think you'll be able to get anywhere near my house after what you did?" 

Bra completely started cracking up on the ground. Pan looks down at her and remembers. She sticks her hand behind her head and gives the Son grin. 

"Oops. I forgot."

 "Yea, I bet you did." Bra replied after finally regaining her control. 

The sun was starting to come down and the sky began to turn pink. 

"Man, it's already getting dark? Well, I'd better go home." 

"Alright, thanks for the advice Pan. When you get out of there I should be already training." she said with a smirk. 

"Good. I've always wanted to spar with you." 

"In time." 

The two friends clasped their right hands together leaned over as if they were going to face off, and stared each other dead in the eye with a dark, evil smirk on their face. They had created this just for themselves when they were little. It always scared away anyone nearby, as it just did. They broke apart and gave each other a two-finger salute as they parted for their own homes.

            "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" 

Pan walked into her home only to find that no one was there. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. She took it and read:

Pan, your mother and I went out. Go to your

grandmother's house for dinner. We'll

be back later.  P.S. We'll leave tomorrow at noon.

Love, Dad and Mom.

Pan threw the note away and left towards her grandparents' home nearby.

            A knock was heard on the Son family door. 

"I'll get it!" cried Goten as he jumped the couch towards the door. 

"It's probably Pan, Goten." ChiChi shouted at her son as she was putting the final touches onto the dinner. Goten opened the door to find his niece on the other side. 

"Wazzup, kid?" 

"Nothing Uncle Goten. Just wanna eat." 

"Well then, if you want, come over here and eat already!" 

The two saiyans run towards the table and jump into their seats ready for the first plate to be uncovered. ChiChi leans over and quickly opens the main dish. The half-breed and quarter-breed immediately stick their forks into the giant bowl. ChiChi just sits quietly at her chair eating slowly. She had already served herself in advance knowing she had to if she wanted to eat anything she cooked. Plate after plate pile up on the table until finally, the whole table's full with them and the two hybrids lean back in their chairs full. 

"Aaaa… that was great." 

"Good, because now that you two are done, you can help me clean up." 

"…WHAT?!"

            Somewhere deep in the forest around both of the Son residences, Videl and Gohan are slowly walking through the lush greenery that extends as far as the eye can see. They had just left a fancy restaurant and decided to take a stroll in their "backyard". They were heading towards a beautiful spot that Gohan knew well. He smiled as they got closer to it and he put his arm around Videl's shoulders. Finally, he stopped. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Then, he pulled some ferns out from in front of them and Videl gasped. Before her stood one of nature's homemade paradises. It was beautiful. Everything in it was magnificent. As she took in the sight she noticed everything in it that made it unbelievable. There was a large meadow with a small lake to the side. Bringing water to it was a waterfall from the side of a cliff. There was a stream from the lake that led out of the area. Flowers surrounded the edge of it all, from roses and tulips to daisies and sunflowers, how they all grew in the same spot was a mystery. The whole area was a large clearing, with tall tress making a roof-like canopy above. The branches and leaves still left openings that made the lake look as if it were sparkling from the crescent moon's light. (Dende was having a hard time controlling the tides and beach breezes so he brought back the moon. But, to avoid any oozaru transformations, he made it so that it would never show as a full moon.) The whole sight was incredible to see. 

"Gohan, I didn't know there was a place like this in the forest. It's so beautiful." 

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Well, let's not just look at it, let's go inside." Gohan replied with a smile. 

They walked over to the side of the lake and sat on a boulder. As Gohan rested his arms on Videl's hips, they stared at the glittering water below them. 

They gazed in silence until Gohan finally said, " I'm so anxious to get into the room tomorrow and train with Pan, but…" 

Gohan frowned slightly for a moment and Videl saw this in their reflection. She gently held Gohan's hand when he decided to continue. 

" I also can't wait to get back out and be with you again. A year's too long without you." 

"Gohan, don't worry. You two will be so occupied and focused with your training, that you'll be out of there sooner than you know it. Besides, if you want-I'm sure you didn't think of this or you forgot- but you can talk with me telepathically with me whenever you want." Gohan's head jumped up with this new realization. 

"Hey! You're right! I can't believe I completely forgot about that! Of course, it might become an annoyance to you after a while." 

"Why do you say that?" Videl asked when she turned her head to see his answer. 

"Well, I going to be talking to you while there's a whole year happening with me, but it'll only be a day with you so who knows how much time is going to between each conversation on the outside. For all I know, ten seconds after one conversation, we'll be having another!" 

"Well, then I won't be doing anything important tomorrow. Except of course, maybe a massage and a nice couple of hours in a spa. We can talk all we want then." 

"Yeah, I'll bet you would like that wouldn't you?" 

"You know it." 

A small, cool breeze set up and ripples began to form in the water. The new air brought a tiny shiver on Videl. 

"Maybe we should go now, it's gonna get cold soon and we should go to sleep as well." 

"Alright," Videl was already getting up with Gohan. 

"Pan should already be back home too. But," 

She pulls Gohan towards her until their eyes are equal. 

"I'm not going anywhere until you promise me you're going to take me here more often. Deal?" 

Gohan gave a smirk. "Deal." 

They leave arm in arm again but then get a ride from a passing by Nimbus instead. 

            "That was cruel and unusual punishment." 

Goten and Pan had just finished the dishes with ChiChi and walked over to the living room to plop themselves on the couches. 

"I have a new-found respect for Mom and Grandma. They have their own strength to do that everyday." 

They lay on the couch, their limbs looking as limp as if they had been through a long fight. 

"Oh will you two stop exaggerating! It wasn't even that bad! You're acting like you're dying!" 

She doesn't hear any response from the two and look to see what they were doing. Her jaw opened, as she couldn't believe what she saw. The two saiyans were knocked out cold. She gently slapped their faces but they weren't affected. She softly chuckled to herself as she couldn't understand how these two could fight for hours and still want more but couldn't wash some dishes for less than 30 minutes without passing out. She wasn't even going to try and figure that riddle out. She headed for the phone and hoped Gohan and Videl were back already.

            Videl and Gohan had just stepped into the house laughing at some previous joke or memory. They slowly stopped and began relaxing on the couch. Videl gets back up to find Pan but fails. 

"It looks like Pan hasn't got back yet." 

"Really? Can you call my mom to make sure she's over there?" 

Videl walked over to the phone and almost had her hand on it when it started to ring. 

"Ah!" Videl jumped in surprise at this coincidence while Gohan laughed. 

She gave him a slightly cold glare that stopped him but he still held small chuckles that at times slipped out. Videl continued to pick up the telephone and answered.

 "Hello?" 

"Videl? That you?"  

"Yeah, you scared me ChiChi, I was just about to call you when the phone rang." 

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, just called to tell you that Pan may be getting over there a little later. Both her and Goten are knocked out over here."  

"Really? Were they sparring together earlier?" 

"Haha! No! You want to know why they're exhausted? I put them to work on washing dishes after dinner!"  

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, as soon as they were done they fell on the couch and…oh wait. Pan just woke up now."  

"Can you tell her to come and head back already, and to quit exaggerating." 

"Sure thing. Well, see you later then. Oh, and tell Gohan I can hear him laughing back there."  

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to take care of him soon enough." 

"Alright, bye." ChiChi ended in a laugh. 

Videl hung up and headed over to the still chuckling Gohan with her arms folded. 

"Gohan, I swear, if you don't shut up!" yells Videl in half annoyance and laughter as she pulls a couch pillow and begins smacking Gohan with it. He tries to block her hits still laughing tremendously. 

"My gosh! It wasn't even that funny!"

            *yawn*  

"Pan, maybe you should wait 'til you're more awake before you go." 

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's not long. Bye." 

Pan set off into the air and headed full speed towards her home. She decided to slow down a bit, as she sensed a presence. It wasn't that someone was heading towards her; she just felt a presence all around her. She had a pretty good guess what it was. 

"Come on, show yourself, I know it's you." 

Answering her request, light particles began to shine and form the figure again. Pan smiled as she saw his eyes again, she just loved the way they were. 

"Well, hi again. I was wondering, are we going to be able to talk normally now, or will it still have to be mysterious?" 

The being smiled, "These moments aren't telephone lines. They're for letting you prepare for what lies ahead." 

Pan gave a confused look, " 'for what lies ahead'? What do you mean? Is something going to be happening to me? And while we're on the subject, what were you talking about when you said 'Soon' last time, huh? Or is that something that you can't tell me either?" 

"You and your friends will find out exactly what's going on very soon. But, I'm telling you now so that you know you need to train extremely hard to get ready. In some way, hint to your father that your training with him needs to be in the highest level. It would be good if your father started training for this too." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? Is there going to be some fight soon? Who's coming here? And how in the world do you know?" 

His smile faded as his body began to do the same.

 "Wait! Don't go again! Answer me, I need to know what's going on!" 

He finally disappeared as if he never heard her cries. 

"Aw, crap! Not again! There **must** be an enemy coming with all the things he said…oh boy, I should just hurry up and go home to do what he said. Apparently, this training is going to need to be pretty intense if we want to be ready for whatever's coming."  

She continued to think about what he said as she finished her trip home. 

            Pan opened the door to find her parents sitting on the couch together in formal clothes. Her dad was breathing hard as if trying to regain control of himself and Videl was sitting on top of him looking tired and she gave Gohan a final, weak smack with a pillow. 

"Oooooooookaaaay." Pan replied with a confused look in her face. 

Her parents looked up to see her.

"Oh Pan, you're home. You should go to bed now. You want to be ready for tomorrow." Videl said.

 "Right. I'm not the only one who needs to go to bed though…Looks like you guys got drunk or something." Pan ended in a low whisper as she walked upstairs and left her parents to whatever they were doing earlier.

            In her room, Pan changed and fell on top of her bed staring out her window. 

I wonder if he's going to show up again tonight. 

The crickets' sounds were making their usual music in the background of her thinking. A lot of things were on her mind right now. 

Who is this new enemy and what does this one want? When is he going to get here? How strong is he? Are we even going to be able to beat him without grandpa here? What does this guy that keeps showing up have anything to do with it? How does he know about all this stuff before it's going to happen? Is he going to come to help us? Why is he telling me about this and not Vegeta or dad? Am I a bigger part of this than I think? Am I going to be able to turn super saiyan in the Hyperbolic Chamber or will it all be a waste of time?

 "I need to get stronger. Turn super saiyan. Save…the… Earth…" Pan slowly fell asleep with her questions absorbing into her mind as she slept, quietly in the cool night of the Earth.

            High above the Earth and universes was the Other World. From there all the great Kai's could watch over the events of the planets and space that they were in charge of. The King Kai that we all know was standing on his new planet with Goku and Baba at his side.

            Goku was slightly tensed up as he watched Pan sleeping through Baba's crystal ball. 

"Poor Pan, there's way too much for her to deal with right now. But she has a point with her questions. King Kai, you still don't know who that _being_ is or where he might be?"

 King Kai was hunched over now, trying hard to concentrate. "I'm sorry Goku but I can't find him, not even a trace. I'll have to ask the other Kai's if maybe he's in their sections but I still can't understand how someone could communicate with another from a completely different part of the universe. It's not supposed to be possible." 

"Well we don't have another choice. That has to be the only explanation no matter how strange it may be. We have to find out how he knows these things. He is telling the truth, I can feel the one he's talking about and he's strong alright. King Kai, can you find out how long it'll take for him to get to Earth? I don't even know if _he's_ in our universe either." 

"I can only do one thing at a time, Goku." 

"Sorry, but this isn't good. Baba, have you come up with a deal with King Yama yet?" 

Baba was floating next to her crystal ball, which had now become foggy and unclear. 

"We're trying, Goku. But this isn't going to be easy. I've already got over the part of him actually letting you, but now we found a much bigger problem." 

"What is it?" 

"Since you've been brought back to life so many times already, it's now a matter of whether King Yama **_can_** bring you back again. He's not sure if he has enough power to do it. Remember, now that the dragon's gone, it's up to him to try and do this. It was hard enough for him to give you that one day those many years ago, but to make it permanent…well, we don't know if we can do it." 

Goku was getting much more tensed than he was earlier. 

"This isn't good. I have to get back down there, soon." 

"**_If_ we can do this Goku, the soonest you'll know isn't probably for another day." **

Goku stared out at the yellow sky for a few moments but then lowered his head again to look at his two friends. "Alright, do that Baba. King Kai," 

The blue king looked at the saiyan hero. 

" I'm going to keep on training until we get this thing working. I might go and tell Gohan so that his training with Pan will be intense and he'll be getting ready for the fight already. I can't tell Vegeta what's going on yet, not until he starts training Bra. If I tell him before, he might stop with her and go on by himself, and we need all the help we can get." 

Goku looked back at the crystal ball as it showed his sleeping granddaughter again. He stretched his hand out towards it as if to try and touch her. "Don't lose faith in yourself, Pan. You will get stronger, and we **will** beat this evil." 


	3. ADFChpt3

**CHAPTER 3**

            Back on Earth, all of the Z fighters are sleeping well, resting for whatever they will do the next day when the sun rises. Of course, not all of them are having the same peace. Again in the forest, the home of Son Gohan and his family lies in the center. The minds inside this building are feeling their rest except for one. Once again Pan is neglected another calm sleep. But instead of her usual dreams of the mysterious white being, she receives a nightmare…

            _Pan finds herself in a dry wasteland, dead of life. The dust from the ground below her makes all that she sees blurry and unclear. She senses something strange all around her, but she's not sure what or where exactly it is. Instead of getting into a defensive stance she just casually stands there covering her eyes from the dirt in the air, figuring it's just the white being again. _

_"Well? I don't see why your trying to surprise me, I already knew it was you last time, remember?" _

_There is no answer but the sound of the wind passing by. _

_"Hello? Oh, come on. Can we just cut to the chase instead of waiting for your grand entrance? I want to know what you know and why. Also, I want you to tell me right now whether you're a member of the saiyan race." _

_Again, there is no answer. Pan starts to become suspicious of this extended silence. She begins to start up a small ki blast to clear the dust but before she can she's grabbed from behind. The attacker had her arms pinned painfully to her sides while he continued to press them harder. _

_"Ah! Let me go! What do you want?!" _

_Pan tried with all her strength to loosen herself from the monster grip this person had, but to no avail. She tried to sense how strong he was but there was absolutely no ki coming from the person. She felt his head began to lower to her ear when he whispered in the most evil and disgusting way. _

_"To destroy you and all that you know." _

_At that moment he threw her off but Pan caught herself before she could fall and he had the advantage. She flipped back, now in the appropriate position for a fight and looked at him. That didn't do much, for an odd reason his whole body looked like a dark silhouette. The only distinctive things she could she were his outlines and blood-red eyes. He didn't look extremely muscular but that was obviously a disguise because she knew first-hand his strength now. He looked bald except for what she thought was two small locks of hair in his face. He turned his head slightly to the side as he gave an evil sneer showing crystal-white fangs. With his movement Pan now saw that the back of his head had three pieces of pointy skin that sloped down and connected together at the tips near the end of his back. She ended her observations to glare back at her attacker. She gritted her teeth in rage as she thought at how helpless she was when he grabbed her. _

_"Alright, punk_**_!__ Who the heck are you and why do you want to destroy the Earth_**_!_**_" _**

_The being gave an evil laugh but then stopped, cocking his head to the side. _

_"Who says I want to destroy this stupid planet?" _

_Pan became confused wondering what else he would want. _

_He continued, "I want control." _

_"Control?" His talk was not helping to clear things up for her right now. _

_"But the only way I can have it is by destroying you and your stupid friends_**_!!!__" _**

_With that the being charged at Pan with such an intense force Pan could feel it. She saw him coming and just barely got out of the way. She immediately turned around to make sure she wasn't caught off-guard but he was already gone. She frantically tried to find him finally realizing the best attack point for an unseen enemy. At that moment she quickly ducked just in time to miss a well-powered punch towards her head. She spun around with a roundhouse kick but he disappeared the second she turned her head. When she realized her foot had contacted only with air she tried to find the being's ki again. Instead of finding his ki though, she found out the hard way where he was when she felt his fist contact with her back as she flew upwards into the sky. With incredible speed, he flew on top of her and rammed her head with cuffed hands making her shoot down to the ground faster than she flew up. In seconds she hit the ground with such force that it caused a crater a mile deep. Strangely, Pan felt no pain in her body when she opened her eyes but found that she couldn't move at all instead. She nervously looked up to find the dark figure floating in the center of the hole. He looked at her with an evil intent and then moved his hands towards each other, letting all his fingertips being the only contact with each other. Slowly, a red and teal energy sphere started to form in front of his hands. Pan gazed at the ball with great fear. Although she still couldn't sense anything, she knew the growing circle was too powerful for her to survive any contact. Meanwhile, the ki ball had reached the figure's desired size that was about half his body. He gave another disgusting sneer and let out a loud, uncontrollable, laugh as he let his hands flatten against each other. At that moment the sphere of blood and tears shot forward towards Pan. Her eyes widened as she felt death coming to her and she let out a devastating scream as the horrible energy became all she could see…_

"Aaaaaahhh**!**" 

Pan shot up until she was kneeling, holding her chest to herself. She was in a cold sweat. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her room again. She looked around to make sure and fell back onto her bed, panting when she confirmed where she was. She still felt that horrible feeling she had just had a few seconds ago in her dream.

 "Where did that come from?" she asked herself. 

She was a little scared or at least worried, she didn't even know which one was her condition right now. 

Was that the person the other one was talking about? It had to be. 

"He was so strong." 

She paused to remember the encounter and quickly closed her eyes to try and forget. She opened them again and stared out the window to look at the still dark sky, where the sun was still missing. She got up and walked over to her small balcony, crossing her arms when she stopped at the rail. 

"There's no way I can go back to sleep…" She turned and looked at her closed door soon returning her gaze back to the stars. " If they didn't come over here after my scream then they're still asleep…I'll be back before they can worry about me anyways." 

With that Pan stepped onto the railing and leapt into the air to go to her secret, peaceful area in the forest.

            It took ten minutes of flight before Pan could get to the landing spot. It was actually halfway away from the actual entrance but Pan knew this. She never landed at the actual spot so that if anyone were to be following her, they still wouldn't find out her secret getaway. Pan looked around to make sure no one was around and after making sure of this; she sped away into another direction. After only 30 seconds of running she skidded to a stop at the top of a trench. She looked down and then jumped into it. Sliding down the rocky walls of the slope, she swerved and jumped over and around objects looking like a surfer in the water. The large stones were beginning to become smaller and the slope smoother. When this change started Pan slowed to a stop perfectly coming to a halt at the bottom of the nature made slide. There was absolutely nothing there except for a cave so small that you could easily see the end of it. Pan just smiled and walked inside. She stopped at the end of the cave where a large puddle-looking piece of water lay. She checked the area once more for any followers and then took a deep breath as she dove into the puddle. It was actually a well-disguised underwater channel. She swam like a dolphin through the narrow tunnel, sharp turns and drops everywhere. Finally, after traveling through a maze for about 2 minutes, it comes to what seems a dead end. Pan knows better and just stops for a moment to look at the wall, then backs up a few feet. As she got to her desired distance away she flew like a torpedo head-on into the wall. In less than a second she flew out of the long channel, covered in wet dirt. She continues forward into a large and strong waterfall, cleaning her completely like nothing ever happened. When she finally got out of the falling water she looked back to smile as the wall behind the waterfall seemed to ooze back over the hole she had just made, stopping the water that had surged out when Pan created the opening. The puddle was actually an entryway to a long underwater maze that continued for at least a mile or two underground, going down, up and straight. At the end, the wall was there to make anyone that didn't know about this place, to go and turn back when they thought it was a dead end. But in actuality, there was a strong, thick wall of rock there, but it had a small hole in it and the outside of the wall was covered in mud. So, the hole would look like it didn't exist, but for those who knew, only Pan, when you continued through the right spot, you would exit the tunnel and the outer wall would drop mud back over the opening. And, as if the Earth had a mind of its own, there was a giant waterfall right after it to wash away the mud from you.  

            Pan turned to look around at her spot of relaxation. She loved this place so. There was green grass everywhere, and a small pool where the waterfall fell. The waterfall came from the rocky wall, it's main source a giant lake from above. The water from it was crystal clear. The spray from the gigantic thing was what probably kept the grass such a rich green. The whole area was covered in mist near the ground also keeping the grass just a little wet with dew. Of course this made it all the more refreshing to just lie down in it. Near the pool were about three or four palm trees; how they got there is still unknown. Pan looked up to gaze at the stars in their splendor. Although the hideout was some depth underground, it had an opening in the ceiling allowing you to stare at the sky at any time. It was very strange how this thing worked, really. The opening was filled with more crystal clear water, so that was probably the same lake at the surface. But, it didn't flood the paradise beneath it because at what was supposed to be the lake floor was a clear bottom made of crystal. Actually, the walls encasing the place all had pieces of crystals and other valuable minerals stuck in it, giving the area a wonderful shine. Pan never took them out to sell; they made the place look just too beautiful. Anyways, although the water was crystal clear, and you could see the sky perfectly from below, you could see nothing from the surface, no matter how sharp your eyes were. From above, the only thing you could see was darkness. Also, you couldn't try to find the secret underground "world" from swimming to the bottom either. All the creatures in the water always covered the floor with themselves when someone tried to come near, making the intruder think there was nothing there. That was the only time you couldn't see the sky. There was no objection, this just had to be the best place in the world to just chill out and forget all your problems. Pan gave a large sigh as she considered all this and lay down on the wet grass near the pool, allowing her bare feet to hang in the water. 

            She stared at the sky through the crystal clear lake and began to think more about the stars. She closed her eyes. 

"Grandpa, which one are you?" 

She opened her eyes again with a much softer look in them. She slowly observed each star to try and sense at least a bit of his presence in any of them. Nothing. Once again she sighed. 

I didn't think I would sense him. She paused for a second. "But it would have been nice if I did." 

Her eyes began to slowly water. Pan immediately wiped her face before the tears could come out. She lay back down on the grass and picked out a single blade to play with. She moved the piece of grass between her fingers staring right through it. Pan left the matter with her grandfather behind and began to concentrate on her meetings with the pure being. She remembered her first three dreams with him.

 "At the end, he…" Pan looked up from the grass she held. "He kissed me." Pan let her fingers softly touch her lips as she remembered this. 

"But, why? …Wait!" Pan shot up to sit. 

"After all these recent meets, why haven't I asked him that? Stupid!" Pan slapped herself on her forehead, but not enough to do any damage. The flat hand soon converted to two fingers rubbing her head, looking like a headache was coming on. 

"Oh well. Can't start hating myself right now, today's going to be the start of a tough year. I need to be in top shape for my training." 

With that Pan jumped to her feet with a smirk on her face.

 "I have to start preparing myself." 

Pan now walked to the center of the hideout and stopped. She looked at the gems on the wall and then planted her feet together, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She was in meditation.

This continued for about half an hour, she was perfectly still the whole time with the exception of a few jerks of her eyebrows. Finally, she opened her eyes with a glare and got into a stance. It wasn't a fighting stance though, at least, not exactly. She spread her feet apart until she was halfway through a split. Then she had her left arm over her face in a blocking position while the other was to her side looking as if it were waiting to attack. This position was held for only a few seconds though because Pan quickly leapt out of it. She landed with one foot on the ground leaving the other one out in front of her leaving a few degrees of her knee bent. Now she had her left arm to her side waiting while her right was halfway in front of her with her middle knuckle out. She stared at the walls once more but then started up a full kata with no breaks anymore. Pan gracefully moved her body, arms, and legs in beautiful motions. She performed punches, kicks, and various other physical moves with the same beauty and reflexes. Her dance-like movements would bring her all over the area. Leaving her jumping through the water-filled pond to rickashaing from wall to wall. At one time she began flipping without her hands, zigzagging back and forth through the waterfall. Her cat-like movements continued for hours until finally, the sky began to brighten as the sun started to rise. Pan stopped in the middle of a flip, leaving her hanging upside down in the air, to notice the sky.  Still floating, she brought herself right side up now sitting Indian style. Sweating a little bit, she let herself come back to the ground. She looked around her paradise again, breathed in the wonderful fragrance it exerted, and gave a long, relaxed sigh. Smiling now she walked over to the edge of the pond, splashed her face with some water, and shot herself forward into the hole again. 

Going against the current now that the hole was temporarily open, Pan used just a little more strength to bring herself through the twists and turns that she had just went through a few hours ago. She didn't go too fast though. She only went fast enough to still let the water caress her body as she sped through it. She let the soft water glide through every strand of her hair like a gentle hand. Unfortunately, after what seemed like no time at all, she reached the puddle entrance. She pulled herself out just when the sky began to turn pink. Her father was going to wake up soon. Pan powered up a small white aura around her that dried her entirely and shot herself out of the cave and up the trench. She continued up into the air until she met the clouds where she began starting in the direction of home. She sped back and forth through the clouds yelling with delight and joy until she had a large amount of puff stuck onto her. She smiled and sped faster ahead into a clearing in the sky. She made twirls and quick movements throughout this space and then made a final flip to stop and look back on her masterpiece. In the once large empty sky was now a long twisting dragon of clouds. With a playful feeling inside of her she continued home wishing she could see the faces of the little kids who saw that in the sky later on. It wasn't long before she saw her balcony again. And, it wasn't long before she also saw her father standing there as well. A small quick feeling of trouble came into her but then disappeared as she remembered that she hadn't done anything really wrong.

Half a mile away now, Gohan turned his head in Pan's direction to see her. She flashed herself onto the balcony in front of Gohan, giving him a smile. 

"Where have _you_ been?" he asked her. 

Pan quickly thought. "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I went out to relax and to meditate." 

"Ah, I see. You're really excited about the training, huh?" 

"You bet." 

Gohan gave an amused grunt and looked at the sky. "Well, do you think you've had enough meditation?" 

"Um, some more wouldn't hurt… Why?" 

"I need to pick something up from Bulma's. Of course, it's way too early to do that now. I was thinking you and I could meditate together to get our minds hyped up at the least until we go." 

"Sure!" 

"Alright. Let's get washed up and eat first. Oh, and by the way. Next time you you're about to go somewhere, would you mind at least leaving a note?" 

" Oh, sorry." 

He left her room to go to his own and Pan left to the bath. They finished quickly and left their rooms and baths to find, actually smell, that Videl had already started cooking breakfast.

The two saiyans literally floated down to the wonderful aroma of a large breakfast awaiting their arrival to the huge stomachs of some very hungry hybrids. The two of them peeked their heads into the doorway. Videl quickly turned around in an apron. 

"Yes, all the food is ready." 

Her daughter jumped to the table gulfing down food and Gohan swiftly kissed his wife and did the same. Videl just sighed with a smile, shaking her head. 

"Saiyans, the bottomless pits." 

Her two loved ones didn't hear a word that she had said or noticed her sitting down with her plate. She quietly ate while the two saiyans continued with their feast. Soon, half of the table was filled with dirty plates and three empty syrup bottles fell to the floor. Videl dabbed her lips with a napkin and got up and walked to the sink. Gohan and Pan finished their eating at that moment and laid back in their chairs patting their stomachs. 

"Aaah. That was wonderful Videl." 

"Yeah, mom. A great start for the day." 

"Why thank you. Now I have to clean all these dishes." 

"Don't worry about that Videl. Me and Pan will take care of it."

 "We will?" Pan asked nervously. 

Gohan chuckled. "It won't be hard Pan. Just lift them up with your ki." 

Pan did as she was told and held out her arms causing all the plates to rise in the air. 

"Good. Now move them over the sink."

 Pan did so and Gohan directed his own arms to the water-filled sink. Videl moved out of the way as she saw the soapy water began to swirl. At that moment Gohan quickly pointed his two forefingers upward and all the water hit the dishes with such a great force that all the dirt was thrown off. Gohan then concentrated a very small amount of warm energy onto his hands. The plates copied this action and were also surrounded with a pale red aura. The water from all of them immediately evaporated. 

"Alright, now Pan put them all in their places." 

Pan moved her fingers so that each plate, bowl, and utensil retreated to their own spot in the cabinets and drawers. 

"See. All done." 

"I wish I knew that trick last night." Pan said. 

Videl gave both of them a kiss and hug. "Oh thank you, you two are the sweetest. And Gohan," her husband put his attention to her. "I want you to teach me that when you get back tomorrow, okay?" Gohan simply nodded his head. 

Gohan's eyed popped up when he remembered that he had to do something. He looked at his watch and saw it was later than he thought. He turned to Pan again. 

"Pan, I guess we'll have to meditate after my pick-up. Do you want to come with me?"

 "Sure!" Just then, the image of an angry Vegeta charging at her came into her mind. Pan nervously gave their family grin, scratching her head. "Haha. On second thought, I think I'll have to pass up on that offer, dad. I got to uh, do some…really important stuff!" With that she ran back up the stairs to her room. 

*sweat drops form on Gohan and Videl.* 

"That girl is crazy." 

"Um, well I'm going to go ahead to Bulma's and be right back. See you." Gohan kissed his wife and flew out the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CAPSULE CORP.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks, I sense an identity advancing towards the premises." 

Trunks looks up from some papers to look at the floating round robot. He then concentrates on the ki coming he then smiles.

 "Analyzing energy frequencies…it is Son Gohan." 

Trunks puts down his papers and walks towards the door to greet his friend. Trunks opens the door right when Gohan touches the ground. 

"Hi, Gohan. What brings you to my humble abode?" 

"Hello, Trunks. Your mother has something for me." 

"Oh! That's right! You and Pan are leaving to go train today. Come on in." 

Gohan follows the purple-haired saiyan down many long corridors until they reach a large double door with a sign reading: "Laboratory". A laser camera scans the two, beeps, and then opens the doors. The room is filled with tons of machinery and uncompleted robots.  Scraps of metal are scattered across the floor. 

"Thanks, mom!" Gohan turns his head to see Bra skid to a stop right in front of him.

 "Oh, sorry Gohan. I just saw you." 

Gohan's eyes widen as he looks at the blue-haired girl. Bra was in saiyan armor, identical to the one that Vegeta used to wear during the Cell Games. The only difference was that her gloves ended at her knuckles leaving her fingers open. 

"Bra?"

 Bra cocks her head to the side in confusion letting her ponytail hang beside her face. 

"What are you doing wearing armor?" 

"Oh! That's why you're looking at me strange. You **_really_** want to know why?" she asked with a smirk.

 "Bra, just tell him." Trunks told her, rolling his eyes. 

"Trunks you're no fun!" she turned perky again. "Well, I'm going to start training!" 

"Whaaat!!" Gohan nearly jumped at this and then turned to Bulma, knowing full and well that it was because of her that the girl hadn't started before. 

Bulma simply smiled and cleared things up for him. "We talked it over a good long while last night and to make a long story short, I agreed to let her train and we convinced Vegeta to train her." 

"Yeah, and I start today!" 

"Wow. That's great, ironic too. Pan and I are also starting our training today. Of course, she already told you yesterday right?" 

"Yeah, she did. But don't tell her about my training yet. I want to surprise her tomorrow." 

"Bra! Get over here now! We've already wasted enough time!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the halls.  

"Coming! We'll gotta go, see ya!" 

Bra ran off towards the gravity room while Trunks yelled after her, "Hope you know that just because you're daddy's little girl doesn't mean he'll take it easy on you!"

 "Good! I don't want him to!" 

"Tsk, tsk. She has no idea how hard it's going to be." 

"Trunks, leave her be." 

Trunks put his arms up in defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to tell her the truth." 

"Whatever. Just give me that box over there."

Trunks retrieves a white rectangular box from a shelf across from him and then places it on the table in front of his mother with Gohan close behind. Bulma opens the box and pulls out its contents. She reveals two pieces of saiyan uniform and their armors. The larger one was black while the smaller was the original blue color. Both of the armors had no shoulder pads but the smaller uniform's glove was similar to Bra's except that this one had half of he fingers covered with the others left open like a billard player's glove. 

"Here they are Gohan. Your two saiyan armors." 

Gohan took them from Bulma and looked them over. "They're perfect Bulma. Thank you very much."

 "Of course." 

"Well, anyways, I should get going, me and Pan have still got some things to do." He started to leave. 

"Sure. See you tomorrow then. Or should I say in a year?" Bulma ended in a tiny laugh. Gohan just smiled back and left the lab. 

"Good luck Gohan!" Trunks yelled at his older friend. 

Gohan simply gave him a victory sign as he disappeared from view.

Back at Gohan's home, Videl quietly creeps up the stairs so as not to be detected. She slowly and carefully walks to her daughter's room and opens the door, peeking inside. Pan is laying on top of her bed, with her CD player headphones on, humming to a Linkin Park track. Videl gives a smug smile and casually walks over to her daughter's side. She taps Pan's shoulder and crosses her arms. Pan is still singing along with the song as she opens her eyes to her mother. When she finally realizes who she's looking at she yelps and shoots up in a sitting position. Videl pulls off her headphones and hangs them in the air. 

"Is this your really important, _stuff_?" Pan gives a stupid grin once again and nervously laughs. 

"I guess so. So what was your real reason for changing your mind with your father?" 

"Oh, nothing." 

Videl gives her the dreaded mother's glare telling her that not cooperating will end in bad results. Pan swallows hard and then lowers her head slightly, poking her index fingers together. 

"Actually, I kind of got Vegeta mad." 

Videl's expression softens. "Well, that's not too hard to do." She changes her face again now giving Pan a skeptical look. "But what _exactly_ did you do?" Pan looks at her mother but decides to just answer before she gets another glare. 

"I was hungry and…I took a sandwich that he had made." She raises her head to her mother to find that she now has an unbelieving look. After a couple seconds of this Videl finally breaks out of her trance and half-yells, half-laughs. 

"Are you crazy! Stealing food from another saiyan. And of all the saiyans here you had to pick Vegeta?!" Videl closes her eyes and rubs her temples. 

"You really are crazy." She turns to leave the room. 

A little confused, Pan decides to press her luck. "That's it?" 

"Yes. Of course, you and I both know that Vegeta will not leave you at peace until he gets you back. So, good luck keeping your skin." 

"Gee, mom. You could at least sound like you care." 

"Well, that was pretty stupid of you anyways." With that she leaves the room. 

"Harsh…Hey! She's still got my headphones! Mom!" Pan runs out the room after her mother. 

Gohan finishes his trip back as he sees the clearing of his home below him. He drops and touches ground with the grass. He looks at his watch to see that it's already past 8 am. 

"Better start getting ready." He continues into his house and opens the door to find his daughter lying on the couch listening to a CD. He moves over to look down on her and asks when she opens her eyes.

 "You done with your _stuff_?" 

She simply nods her head and continues humming again until she notices the long white box in his arms.  She takes off her headphones and asks.

 "What's that?" 

"What's what?" Videl asks as she enters the room with the others. 

Gohan beams a smile and opens the box for them to see. "See for yourselves." 

The two females peer into the box and both take out a piece of shiny, smooth clothing. 

"And this is?" Pan still asks as she looks over the pieces.

Gohan takes the black piece from Videl and explains. "These, my loves, are saiyan uniforms." 

The mother and daughter still have confused faces causing Gohan to continue.

 "I already told you two about the Planet Vegeta, right? Well, during that time, all the saiyans wore these armors. They're extremely flexible, and allowed the saiyans all the movement that they wanted. Letting them not have any trouble fighting. Also, they extended to any size, no matter how great. They even stretched large enough so that when the saiyans transformed into ozaarus, they would still be clothed." 

"They grow that much?!" Pan yelled. 

"Yes." Gohan replied. "Not only that, but they also provide a good amount of protection from attacks, even energy ones." He held up the armored piece to further show what he meant. 

"And you know what else, Pan?" 

She waited for him to continue. 

"I got these from Bulma for you and me to train in." 

"Really?!" 

"Yup. The blue one's yours." Pan quickly gathered up her uniform and ran upstairs. 

"I'm going to put them on right now!" she called before she slammed the door. 

Gohan smiled and went to Videl and his room to change into his own armor. Videl followed him and plopped herself on top of their bed relaxing. It wasn't for long though since just a few seconds later she heard Gohan say, "So, what do you think?" 

She sat up to look at him and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The black portion of the uniform was tightly fitted around his body. Clearly showing how perfect his muscles were and how built he was. She finally came out of her trance but with still wide eyes she said, 

"Dang, you look fine." 

Gohan smirked. "You really think so?" 

Oh, **hell yeah you look fine. Videl thought with another smirk. **

"Wow! These are great!" Pan yelled from the other room. 

Videl nodded over to the door and the two went to see their daughter's new uniform. Both stopped in their tracks when they left the door and saw Pan standing in the hallway. Videl's eyes were wide again, just not as much as they were when she saw Gohan. Of course, Gohan was a different story. His eyes were huge and showed disbelief, his jaw was also open. Pan stood there with a wide smile and hands on her hips showing herself off to her parents. The blue uniform was also tightly wrapped around her body, catching every curve and slope on her. 

"Wow, Pan. You look good." Videl commented. 

"Thanks, Mom. I really like it." 

Gohan stood up straight again and with a more serious face. "Maybe I should have asked Bulma to make our regular baggy uniforms instead."

 "Oh, Gohan!" Videl laughed and playfully slapped him on the face. 

He turned to her and sighed. "You look good, Pan. Now let's use the rest of this time to get ourselves hyped up." 

"Right. See you later Mom." 

"Bye Videl. We'll see you in about three hours or less." 

"Alright you two. Train hard." She waved them off as they flew into the sky and disappeared.  

Most of the trip was made in silence. It's not like they didn't want to talk to each other. It was just that they were both in their separate thoughts at the moment. Pan was using this short time to try again at figuring out what the heck was going on. How her dreams were related, how this _possible_-saiyan knew what he knew, how long it would take this new enemy to get to Earth, and how they were ever going to defeat him. There was also one other thought on her mind, and it was in a completely different category then the others. In almost all of her dreams with him, the being acted so loving towards her, so romantic. Pan unconsciously blushed when she thought of this. The best part though, was in her first three dreams with him. At the end, he always kissed her. Pan couldn't help it. She totally forgot where she was and blushed even harder, beamed a smile, sighed, and zoned out completely in her thoughts. Soon, she began to twirl in the sky, flying side to side in a swaying motion. 

Gohan though, was in a different mood. Recently, he had been having a strange feeling in him. A gut feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. He knew long ago to trust these feelings, especially when it was telling him that something was wrong. 

Why does something always have to happen to Earth? Does this planet have a sign or something telling evil to come terrorize it? 

He would have to wait until he saw Dende to ask the young guardian if he had felt it too. If he was right, then this father-daughter training was going to be of good use. It also meant that there wasn't going to be too much time for fun and games either. Gohan sighed in frustration. He would have to forget about this until later. He needed to clear his mind now if he wanted to have every advantage against his daughter in a couple of minutes. He finally turned to Pan after this long silence to find a strange sight. 

"Pan?"

"Huh?" 

Pan snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard a voice. She turned to its source only to find her father staring at her with a confused look on his face. It was then that she remembered that she wasn't alone this whole time she was fantasying. 

"Eeep!" 

Gohan was thrown aback at this sudden squeal while Pan quickly snapped her head in the other direction trying to hide her furiously blushing face. 

Was I thinking out loud that whole time? Oh Dende, please say I wasn't. 

"Are you okay?" 

Pan quickly turned back to her father nervously. "Of course I am! What'd make you think something was wrong? I'm perfectly fine!" She replied a little to fast. 

"Right."

 "Um dad?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you hear anything earlier?" Pan began getting redder. 

"No. Why? Were you talking to me?" 

"No! Just asking!" she sighed in relief and her blush faded. 

Gohan gave her another strange look but shook it off. He then let his aura flare lightly around him. Pan saw this and waited for him to say something. 

"Let's go. There's our destination." 

Gohan shot himself forward into a field close ahead and Pan followed. 


	4. ADFChpt4

**CHAPTER 4**

            Gohan was the first to the land and Pan soon followed. The father and daughter were pretty far out; they were in some large prairies. There weren't any homes nearby, so they wouldn't have to worry about anybody disturbing them while they were meditating.

"Come on, Pan. Right here." 

Gohan sat down and Pan followed suit.

"You know how to start, right?"

"Um, I've only done this once with Grandpa."

"Alright then. First, we both need to close our eyes." 

Both saiyans closed their eyes shut.

"Now, clear your mind of everything else that you may be thinking about and concentrate only on me. Try to feel out my mind and find it."

Pan started pressing her eyelids tight together.

"No Pan, you can't put force into it. Relax, just think about me and try to sense me. Then, sense on my mind and that alone."

Pan relaxed her eyes and muscles and began searching for her father's mind. It wasn't even a minute before she saw him before her.

"Good Pan, you did it correctly. Now as you can see and feel, you can fight here as you would fight anywhere else. You obviously have full control of your body and movements as if we were going to physically fight. So, now that we're here and there's nothing more to be said…Let's go!"

With that, Gohan fully charged towards his daughter. Pan was caught off guard for a moment, not expecting him to go so quickly into battle but she immediately readied herself as he got closer. Pan held her arms up in front of her face just as soon as her father threw a hard punch towards it. The force of impact made pan slide back but she quickly stopped herself and ducked as Gohan shot a swift kick towards her head. As Gohan's leg flew over her head, pan grabbed his ankle and threw him far off. She then got to her feet and shot a small ki blast to him. Gohan easily sensed it and back flipped in time to casually slap it off. Pan shot herself into the air and threw a barrage of ki blasts towards Gohan who simply stood there, waiting for them. As they reached halfway to their destination, Gohan faced the palm of his hand towards them and they instantly disappeared. Pan growled and threw herself down towards her father with her fist back, ready to go. She finally reached her father and Gohan put his arms up in front of his face but as soon as she was in striking distance, Gohan let out his own jab. Unfortunately, pan faked him out and instead of a punch, she did a swift quick and swiped Gohan off his feet. She then, jammed her elbow into his back and then kicked him dead on his chin to bring him back up. She then shot a huge purple ki blast into his chest and it all happened in one quick, swift action. 

Gohan flew back hundreds of feet and if there was any landscape here, it would have been destroyed. Gohan had only laid there for perhaps a good 10 seconds but that was enough time for Pan to power up. Gohan slowly got to his feet when he heard a familiar sound. 

"KaMeHaMeHa!!!"

Pan shot the large blue blast straight towards her father. But Gohan was ready for this and instantly started charging up his own move. A gold glow shone on his hands a ball of similar color began to grow. It finally grew to three times the size of his head when,

"Masenka Haaaaa!!!"

Gohan shot his signature move straight towards the one that belonged to his family for many years. The two balls of energy collided with each other and a huge light burst from the middle of them. When the light dimmed somewhat, sparks of electricity started shooting form them. Pan wasn't about to let this blast go to waste and began to put more power into it. It soon began to push Gohan's blast back towards him but he wasn't about to have any recoils. Gohan instantly disappeared and reappeared behind his daughter. Before she could even turn around Gohan thrust an intense head butt into the back of Pan's own head. She quickly dropped to the ground grasping her head and both of the blasts flew off into the distance and exploded. Gohan wasted no time and grabbed his daughter's ankle. He started to spin her around, getting faster and faster after each turn. Finally, when all you could see of them was a blur, he let go of her and let her soar far away until she landed hard on the "floor". He flew at top speed towards her and grabbed her by her neck so that she was off the ground. He then let go and jammed his knee directly into her gut. He continued with this many times as the only thing that pan could do was cough up more and more saliva. Gohan prepared one final blow that would end this fight and he threw it forwards just like all the others but this time it was caught. Pan had grabbed her father's knee when it was only inches from her sore stomach. She lifted her head so that her father could see the glare in her eyes. Then, Pan began to power up with a huge amount of intensity. The air all around her was getting scorching hot and Gohan could feel the first stings of it. He tried to get away from his daughter but Pan had an iron grip. The heat was almost boiling and Gohan tried frantically to release himself. However, Pan took care of that herself and threw him off high into the air where he fell down onto the ground. Gohan quickly got back to his feet but when he lifted his head, the only thing that he could see was the palm of a burning red hand. He wouldn't have the time to look at anything else because at that same time a blood red energy blast covered all that he could see. 

"Aaah!"

Gohan gasped as he fell backwards into the grass. Pan immediately did the same as she too came out of the meditation. The two saiyans both lay on the ground as they breathed deep and loud. 

"That was…incredible…Pan. I never…expected that from you."

"Well…that just…goes to show you that…I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve.'

"I can see that now." Gohan finally regained his breath as he sat up.

            Pan also sat up and looked at her father with the custom Son grin. Gohan just smiled and looked at the skies. 

"Well, that spar didn't feel like to long but it's almost noon. We better head back home and get a little rest before we go into the chamber."

"Alright, let's go then."

The two saiyans get up from the grasses and slowly start to float in the air. 

"I can't wait to see what else you've hiding when we start to really train, Pan. I'm pretty sure it'll be worthy of a year's time."

"Oh, don't worry Dad. I guarantee it."

And with that, the father and daughter shoot off into the skies, heading home.

Sorry this chapter was o short guys and sorry it took so long. But as you can see, I've had somewhat of a huge writer's block and couldn't get anything done. I had to have this chapter short, or otherwise I wouldn't have gotten any updates in. Once again, thanx to everyone who has reviewed. A special thanks to PokeGoku69 who ahs really helped me to get back on track. Also, whoever gave me the tip on the paragraphs, if you check again, you'll see I've done some improvements. Please you guys, I'm begging for your reviews. These are what get author's out of those horrible blocks and they let them know that people actually do enjoy their stories and that gives us the motivation to continue with them. Once again, thanks to everyone who have reviewed and thanks to everyone who has taken the time out to read my Fic. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but it might be shorter than they've usually been. Not as short as this one but still shorter. Well, lemme go before I bore you guys! Cya!


	5. ADFChpt5

**CHAPTER 5**

****

            "Mom! We're home!"

"You guys are cutting it a little close aren't you? You only have about an hour before you have to go." Videl comes in the room with two 6 ft subs.

"Alright! Food!" Gohan and Pan yell in union as they scarf down the sandwiches in two bites.

"My goodness, you two are acting like you haven't eaten for days."

"Well, after our meditation, we got really hungry." Gohan answers.

"Trust me, I can see that."

"Well Videl, me and Pan are going to take a nap now. Wake us up when it's noon okay?"

"Sure, no prob." 

The two saiyans were already knocked out by the time she finished her sentence. Gohan is softly snoring and Pan's face shows peace.

            _Pan is lying in the shade of a tree that stands alone in the center or a beautiful green meadow that's surrounded by a forest. With her hands behind her head, she is just relaxing as the warmth of the air and cool shade of the tree engulf her body. She slowly opens her eyes to stare at the beauty of the large and healthy tree and its rich green leaves. She smiles as she takes in the tranquility of the whole area and points out that this is a perfect place to meet **him**. She continues to lay there waiting. _

_            About ten minutes have gone by and Pan finally gets up, growing impatient._

_"Where is he? He has never taken this long to show up before. I know that evil one isn't here, cause I don't feel uneasy and he would've shown himself by now too."_

_Pan walks around the tree scanning the meadow to see if she can see anyone._

_"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Pan yells out into the air, only to be answered by silence._

_She makes another round across the meadow to double-check but still comes out with no result. She looks at the tree and notices its tremendous height._

_"I should be able to see everything from up there so I know I'll find him."_

_Pan begins to climb the huge tree for hundreds of feet until she finally reaches the highest limb. She looks out but her hopes of finding anything quickly vanishes as the only thing there is are trees as far as even an eagle's eye can see. She turns around only to find the same thing no matter what direction she looks. _

_"What's going on here?"_

_An eerie feeling of emptiness and loneliness starts to grow inside of her as she begins to worry. _

_"Where are you!"_

_            "Pan! Wake up! It's time to go!"_

"Huh?"

Pan opens her eyes to see her Dad already awake and her mother, ChiChi, and Goten standing by. 

"You okay kid?" Goten asks.

"Yeah, I was just awakened so suddenly."

"Sorry about that Pan, it's just that it's already noon."

"Already?! Well, then let's get out of here!"

Gohan grabs Pan before she flies out the door. 

"Trunks is outside with the fastest hover jet that Bulma has made. We're going to go in there so that we don't waste any of our energy flying to Kame's Lookout."

Trunks suddenly honks the horn.

"Well, it looks like we need to leave now. So, let's go!"

With that, the whole family rushes into the jet and they take off. As the rest of the crew gets into their own conversations, Pan looks out the window with not one of the happiest faces around.

What happened? He's never missed a meeting before. Why didn't he come? Why…did he leave me all alone?

"Pan, you okay?"

Pan immediately leaves her thoughts and turns to her father. She gives a convincing fake smile to Gohan so he won't grow suspicious.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking so much about this training."

"Yeah, it's exciting, huh? A whole year devoted to training. And I know we're going to have some good spars together."

"You bet."

"We're here!" Trunks yells from up front.

"It's about time! That took forever!" Goten yells back.

"Oh be quiet, Goten. It was only five minutes!" ChiChi replies.

"Well, that's like an eternity for us saiyans!" Goten answers back.

"Will you all quit yelling before our ears burst!" Dende and Piccolo scream as they approach the jet.

*sweatdrop from Gohan*

Pan laughs and everyone else gets off. Pan gives one more lonely look at the skies before she gets off the jet as well. 

"Well, Gohan, the room has been completely restocked so it's all ready." Dende announces to his friend. 

Gohan gives ChiChi a kiss on the cheek, Goten a hand shake and Videl a deep kiss. Pan hugs her mother and both of her relatives. They walk to the huge door of the chamber and turn around. 

"Goodbye everyone! We'll see in you in a year!"

"Good luck, Gohan! Hope you train hard!" Both Trunks and Goten yell together.

"Have fun you two! Don't go too far though!" ChiChi replies.

"See you soon! Show your Dad what you're made of Pan!" Videl finishes.

Piccolo just gives a smirk to the two saiyans and Dende and Mr. Popo smile. Gohan and Pan take one last look at their family and friends before they open the door and enter the glowing white light.

Well hello there again. This chapter was another short one and I think it was even shorter than chapter 4. Of course, one thing that I'm 100% sure about is that this chapter was one of the less important ones and I'm sorry about that you guys. This was really only made as a waiting point for the next chapter that will be for real and should be as long as the earlier chapters. So, please, have patience with me because you will be rewarded for it. So, just hold on because I guarantee that chapter 6 will be worth the wait. So, cya and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. IMPORTANT!

Okay this isn't that big of a deal but then again, scratch that, it is a big deal when you think about it. Since I didn't say it in the story I'll tell you now, Pan is 15 years old in this story. However that's not what I put up this page for. Upon new research, and the raising of the OFFICIAL DragonBallGT website, I have learned that the time gap between DBZ and DBGT is actually 5 years, not 10 as I have always read online. That really  clears up a lot of things like why Pan looks so little, both in size and appearance (it's because she's actually about 9 years old). Anyways, the point is that because of this, I have made a little change in Chapter 1 of the story. Five years have actually passed since Goku left with the dragon. And I also changed the amount of times Pan has had her dream during that time period(obviously). So, that was just to let you guys know. I'm still working on Chapter 6 so please be patient with me because I won't lie to you, it is going to take a while. However, I'm am still working with it. I'm even bringing a paper to school so I can work on it during my classes. So, don't think I've abandoned it. Well, that's pretty much it so, see ya! 


	7. ADFChpt6

**CHAPTER 6**

****

I'm so sorry for taking so long you guys!!!!! TT One heck of a writer's block took over me and then the occurrences of a whole lot of shiz-crap didn't help it one bit. I'll try to never let another block last for this long again. I know I promised you guys that the next chapter would be long but I simply had to put this piece up instead while I still had my urge to write. That way, you guys would know that I wasn't dead. ……At least not until you all kill me yourselves. --;; Again, so sorry and I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away. And no more stalling, in Chapter 7 we're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Yay! ….don't kill me whimper

****

            "Come on, quit being on the defense and try and fight me already!"

Vegeta yelled towards his daughter as he bombarded her with multiple jabs.

That's easy for you to say; you're not on my end of this fight. She thought as she kept her arms up in defense.

            She had not made an offensive move towards her father the entire session. Personally, her arms were having about as much as they could take already. However, Bra didn't plan on taking a head-on attack from her dad.

"So, you're scared to get hit, huh?" Vegeta smirked.

            Bra's eyes widened in surprise of her father's response.

"Well here's another lesson for you."

            Vegeta jumped away from Bra and quickly charged up two small balls of ki in his hands.

"When I say fight, YOU FIGHT!"

            Vegeta threw the two blasts forward towards his daughter. Bra had no time to react and was hit full force by the blasts. She was immediately thrown into the wall of the gravity room on impact. As soon as Bra hit the wall the blasts faded and she fell onto the floor, panting. Vegeta walked to the wall and towered over his daughter as he stared at her. Wincing, Bra looked into her father's eyes and asked,

"How did you know-"

"-what you were thinking? That's easy; it comes with being an experienced fighter. I can read your mind and know your next move just by looking at your face and into your eyes. From there, everything is open to me."

            Vegeta gave a taunting grunt as he pulled Bra to her feet.

"Maybe someday you won't be too scared to achieve that."

            With that Vegeta walked to the center of the gravity room as Bra sent a death glare to his back. She also walked towards him but stopped a good few feet away from

where he was. Vegeta turned around to look at Bra and crossed his arms.

"Alright, now you make the first move. I will stay on the defensive so that you can get more comfortable with making the attacks instead of taking them."

            Vegeta spread his feet just a few inches farther away from each other and waited. Bra was still sore from her father's onslaught but she would just have to try any attack, no matter how weak it would be. It was obvious that she couldn't try and bribe her father out of it. She was no longer "Daddy's Little Girl" while in the gravity chamber. She got into a charging stance and tried to gather up every ounce of strength she had. She would at least try to make one hit on him before this session was over…whenever that was.

            Bra suddenly sprinted towards her father. As she neared him she pulled her fist back, readying (ßnot sure if it's right, but work with me here people) for a punch. She finally reached Vegeta and released her punch which was easily caught and thrown off. Bra leaped to his right.

"Since this is your first time actually fighting I'll let that slide. But never put so much of your energy into a punch like that. It slows you down, and if I would have dodged it, it would have left you wide open for a counter from me. So now that you know, I don't expect to see that from you again. Now try it once more but with less of your energy so that you won't be at a disadvantage."

            Bra nodded and charged at her father again. She waited until she got much closer to him before she prepared her attack. She gave it another shot and Vegeta did just as he had warned. Luckily, Bra followed his advice so she was able to jump out of the way as he let out a counter attack aimed for her side.

"Good. Now try something a little faster; a set of jabs all at once. It will keep your enemy busy temporarily, not allowing him to have a chance to immediately counter." Vegeta once again took his position waiting for his daughter.

            Bra had seen when her father and the others did attacks like that. She didn't think she could go that fast but there was only one way to find out. As she saw Vegeta begin to rise into the air she shot towards him and let out an onslaught of punches into his crossed arms.

"Faster! I could easily catch your attacks and knock you across the sky!"

            Bra gritted her teeth as she made her arms and fists move swifter towards her opponent.

"That's still not good enough! Keep on going until you can't feel each separate punch, only a flurry of countless one! You can't feel it as you put your energy into each one; it needs to all be one swift movement to you!"

            Sweat began to roll down Bra's face and she growled as she pushed herself farther, trying to meet her father's guidelines. Her fists started to become a blur before her eyes. She was no longer keeping track of each fist. As her father had instructed she was only feeling one movement of energy during her attack.

"Enough!" Vegeta uncrossed his hands, pushing Bra off of him and ending her attack. She landed on her feet but quickly plopped down on the floor, breathing hard and loud.

"That's exactly what I was talking about, very good. Now let's end the one-sided portion of the session and combine defense and offense."

"Wait, we aren't going to take a break?" Bra asked while she was catching some air into her lungs.

"A _break_?" Vegeta began to laugh. "We don't end this session for another eight hours!"

"SAY WHAAT?!" Bra used up all the air she was gathering as she screamed her frightened reply to her father.

"You heard me. You wanted me to train you so now you've got it. We've got 12 hour working days here. We're catching up on 15 years worth of lost training."

Vegeta flashed in front of his daughter and held her up in the air by her armor.

"So quit wasting time and get on with the show!"

Vegeta gave one of his evil grins as he threw Bra up into the ceiling of the room. She ricocheted off of the ceiling unto the floor below. She tasted a small tint of blood on her tongue as she tried to push herself up. Her arms trembled as she slowly lifted her torso off of the ground, her chest hurting.

"I'm not gonna make it out of here alive."


End file.
